Wounds Can Heal
by Thalia Mellark
Summary: "Please dont be positive. You cant be positive. Im not ready. I dont think I ever will be. Please. No, No, No, No, No." Katniss has been married to Peeta for 8 years now. They were fine on their own but life decide to throw something unexpected into the equation. Could this Jepordize everything they ever worked for or will it maybe work out?...A one-shot.


I sit on the edge of the bathtub of the bathroom off of mine and Peeta's bedroom. I tap my foot impatiently, my head buried in my hands.

_ Please dont be positive. You cant be positive. Im not ready. I dont think I ever will be. Please. No, No, No, No, No._

I shake my head several times. For the past three minutes I have been waiting for the one answer, that will either change everything and turn my world upside-down Or change nothing at all. I have tears forming in my eyes. Katniss, Get up. I order myself. I walk over to the edge of the sink and look down. A blue plus sign. I collapse on the floor and begin to cry hysterically. I clutch my midsection. More tears spill from my eyes. This can't be happening! I tried to avoid this! I didnt want this! Peeta and I were fine on our own! I have been avoiding this since I was young. This goes against everything I promised myself.

_ I'm pregnant..._

Sobs take over my body and I shake uncontrollably. I stay on the floor for what seems like hours when I hear the front door open and close.

"Katniss?!" Its Haymitch. Quickly I stuff the test in my pocket. "Katniss?! Where are you?!" Haymitch suddenly flings open the bathroom door open and scans the place. He spots me on the floor and moves to my side. "Katniss? What happened? I heard your screams from next door, and I...I got worried. I though you had hurt yourself." Every since we got back to district 12 after the war, Haymitch had become like a father figure to me. He repeats again "What happened?"

"I...Nothing...I had a flashback...about Prim...and I just, lost it." His face tells me that he doesn't belive me but he lets it slid anyways. He seems unsure when he says "Ok." He helps me off the floor and to the bed. I lay down and he brings me a blanket.  
"Do you need anything else, Sweetheart?"  
"No." I say coldly.  
"Well, anyways...You know where to find me." He walk to the door and throws me a worried look before leaving. I just stare at the wall, a blance expression on my face.

_ Katniss, Get a grip! You and Peeta have been married for 8 years! You should be ready!...No, im not ready._

I close my eyes and let the darkness comfort me.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wake up to the front door being slammed. Uneven footsteps make their way up the stairs. Peeta's home.

"KATNISS!" His voice seems urgent and 'Angry?'. Is Peeta Angry? This alarms me.I jump off the bed and shuffle to the door. I open the door just a crack and peek through. But its too late, Peeta pushes the door with force. It slams against my shoulder and the impact causes me to fall.

"Peet-?" Before I can finish saying his name a pair of hands enclose around my neck and drag me up the wall. Im 2 feet off the ground now, hands choke me. I look up. Peeta is choking me! I search his face for any clues on to why he is doing this. Thats when I notice that his regularly comforting blue orbs are pitch black. He is having an Episode!

"YOU MUTT! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU DESTROYED DISTRICT 12! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! FINNICK IS DEAD BEACAUSE OF YOU! PRIMMM..." He slurs the word as if to make sure I hear it clearly. "DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THOSE GAMES!" I could usually ignore his hate words, because I knew it wasnt the Peeta I loved, talking, Its was the Capitol Version of Peeta. But not now. Tears stream down my face. He never brings Prim into his conversations and I have never had to think about someone exept him and myself in these situations. Now another life is on the line.

"Peeta please. Its me. Katniss. Peeta were are married! I love you! You love m-" Peeta cuts me off.

"SHUT UP YOU CAPITOL MUTT! WE ARNT MARRIED! I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"Peeta pl-" His grip tightens around me throut. Im breathing become short and sharp. "HAYMITCH!" Haymitch is usually around me during strong attacks, he knows how to stop him when I can't! "Peeta-!" He growls. My vision is blurry and I know that If I dont stop him fast, then I might not wake up again. "HAYMITCH!" I struggle under Peeta's grasp but hes too strong. I cant yell anymore. My throut hurts and my voice is fading. I whisper. "Peeta please dont do this. You will regret it later. Please..." Im begging. I usually dont beg but Its not about me anymore. He smirks.

"Give me one GOOD reason as to why I shouldnt kill you now, you Mutt." I hear two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs but if I know that if I dont act now it will be too late.

"Because im Pregnant...!" I reach in my pocket and the test drops to the floor. Haymitch and Effie stand at the door, in shock, unable to react. Peeta's lets go of my neck and my legs hit the ground. I slid down the wall and onto my knees. Peeta drops to his knees as well and hesitantly grabs the test. He stares down at it. His eyes close for a brief minute. They re-open and he looks up at me. His eyes are blue again and filled with tears. His voice seems small and vulnerable when he speaks again.

"You just said your pregnant, real or not real?" I look into his Eyes.

"Real." He drops the test and covers his face. I hear him crying. "Is it...Is it mine?"

"Yes Peeta. Of course Its your baby." Joy spreads across his face. He has always wanted this. But, suddenly a sad look takes over him. "Im so sorry, Kat."

"Dont be sorry, its my fault too." I chuckle a little but my throut hurts so it doesn't last long.

"No. Im sorry about everything. For falling in love with you and getting into your life. For getting married to you. For getting you pregnant. For ruining everything you ever belived in. For getting you to do everything you said you would never do. For...For...Hurting you."

"You dont hurt me, you saved me. And marrying you was the best that ever happened to me. Sure im scared about this...baby. But maybe. Just maybe, it wont be so bad." Im crying as Peeta's own tears begin flowing. Peeta embraces me. After a while we pull apart. Peeta looks down at my stomach. Hes about to touch it but pulls his hand back. A smile spreads across my face when I see the want in his eye. I grab his hand and place it in the same place he was about to touch. His eyes lit up. He gets close to my stomach.

"Hey there, little one. Im your Daddy and I love you very very much." I laugh.

"Peeta, you do know that baby is barely the size of a pea right now. I doubt it even has ears yet." Peeta pouts like a little child.

"Dont listen to Mommy. She is just getting used to the idea you are there. Shes gonna be grumpy for the next 9 months so you and I better prep ourselfs." He chuckles.

"Peeta! I AM NOT GRUMPY!" I giggle.

"Sure you arnt, hun." We laugh and then I remember something or better said some people. I look at the door and see that Haymitch and Effie still stand there in shock. Peeta follows my gaze. He laughs.

"Effie, its not good manners to stare at people." Peeta exclaims in a capitol accent. She closes her open mouth.

"Well, your immitation of my voice would usually bother me but I will let it pass because the statment on manners is true." We all laugh. Even Haymitch who has now come back to life. Peeta stands up and then helps me up. I run towards Haymitch and give him a hug.

"Well? HAYMITCH YOUR GOING TO BE A GRANDPA!" Me and Peeta laugh.

"Im gettn' old." Haymitch huffs.

"I can't wait to meet my Grand-babies!" Effie exclaims. Even if its rude me and Peeta give her a questioned look. I guess she has a reason top say that cause she has already been through everything with us and is living with Haymitch. Haymitch pulls away from my embrace and throughs his arm over Effie's shoulder.

"Well, I mean. We are getting married!" Effie's smile seems to light up the room and she lifts her hand to show the golden band with a dimond on top.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Peeta exclaims while giving them both a hug.

"Wow. Seems like we all had something in store today." Haymitch smiles.

"Lets celebrate! WITH Alcohol! Yayyyayay!" Peeta, Effie, and I try to put on a serious face but end up laughing.

"I cant drink Haymitch..." I say.

"Well then dont but I have a wedding and a grandchild to celebrate!" Its seems so unfamiliar to hear Haymitch say 'Grandchild'. Though I never thought I would be the motherly type either, and here I am. We all start to head down stairs when the front door slams open for the billionth time today. Something tells me that we are gonna need a new door. Annie bursts in the house with 9 year old Kai grabbed my the hand.

"The O'dairs have arrived!" Johanna comes in after them.

"And Johanna Mason! Victor of the 67th Hunger Games! And im Hungry! Gimme food!" We all laugh. I had forgotten that Annie, Kai, and Johanna were coming for the weekend. Kai runs over to me and hugs me.

"Hey Aunty Katniss!" A hug him back.

"Im fine. How about you, Kaikers?!" He chuckles. I whisper. "Go tackle your uncle Peeta." We share a mischievous smile. Kai turns around.

"Uncle PEETA!" He tackles him to the ground and we all double over in laughter.

"Im still Hungry!" Johanna exclaims. Another fit of laughter spreads through the room.

"Lets have dinner!" Peeta exclaims humorously. Kai hugs Effie and Haymitch before we all head to the dinner table. Peeta makes a delicious lamb stew with fresh bread. We share the new knews about the baby and Effie and Haymitch's wedding plans. Annie is jumping with Happiness to the fact that she will soon be called 'Aunty Annie' and even Johanna seems excited that me and Peeta are finally having a 'Baby Mockingjay' as she calls it. Haymitch and Effie seem so in love. Kai talks about the first fishing trip he took a few weeks back. Tonight is what I call Perfect.  
I look around the table and carefully look at everyone. Its strange how so many broken people can come together and find comfort. Learn how to heal together. We came together and formed a strong, loving, family. And I sit there with everyone I love close, Peeta by my side, and my baby on its way, I notice that..._Life can't get any better than this._


End file.
